Sin Máscaras
by Sakura-Ofiuco
Summary: Tres Amazonas, revelaciones de su corazón y un poco de alcohol. Una noche para ser honestas entre ellas y consigo mismas: sin máscaras. Respuesta al Reto ¿8? de Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera.
**Advertencia:** _Los personajes aquí expuestos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, esto es sin fines de lucro._

 **Advertencia 2:** _El siguiente fic es respuesta a un reto del grupo Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera que consiste en poner a personajes femeninos en una situación, digamos, etílica. Así que antes de que caigan en pánico, recuerden que esto es sólo un fic y hacemos esto sólo por entretenimiento._

 _Bien, sin proyecciones personales, amigas ésta va por el gusto de haber compartido una copa con ustedes y con el deseo de repetirlo (o hacerlo alguna vez, según el caso). Las quiero Unión Fanfickera._

 **Sin máscaras**

¿Y porqué no?

Era la pregunta que se había formado en la mente de las tres jóvenes que aquella noche compartían una mesa en el rincón más apartado y oscuro del pequeño bar. Se trataba de una ocasión particular (por no decir atípica), en la que estaban rompiendo algunas reglas y salían sin máscaras. Shaina, Marín y June podían mirarse cara a cara, una a la otra, por primera vez en muchos años.

Todo había comenzado de una forma inesperada. En esos días había un evidente ambiente de tensión en el Santuario. La traición de Saga había sido descubierta, la mitad de los Caballeros Dorados había perecido y la verdadera identidad de la reencarnación de Athena se había revelado. Los jóvenes héroes de esa batalla ahora se recuperaban de sus heridas en la mítica Fuente de Athena.

Si bien era un momento en el que era incierto saber quién era fiel al Santuario y poco se podía confiar en los demás; Marín no dudó en recibir a una compañera de armas. Sabía perfectamente que June era una Amazona que no había caído en las intrigas del Patriarca, así que podía confiar en ella. De hecho, la última vez que se habían visto, June se recuperaba de una batalla que libró junto a su amigo Shun de Andrómeda.

Precisamente esa fuerte amistad con el Caballero de Bronce, había llevado a June a visitarlo al Santuario y, también, era la razón por la que esa noche la rubia se había decidido a salir a beber una copa.

Había "cosas importantes" que June quería consultarle a Marín y apenas había abierto la boca para hablarle de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Shun, cuando la Amazona de Águila le dijo: "Shh, de eso aquí no"; Shaina las había escuchado y había tenido la idea de salir del Santuario: "Si no pueden hablarlo aquí, yo sé dónde podrían hacerlo".

Las tres habían ido a un pequeño pueblo cerca del Santuario. Para no llamar la atención las guerreras se habían desprendido de sus máscaras, cuestión que en primera instancia escandalizó a Marín pero accedió sin más objeciones, sus compañeras (que ya habían perdido sus máscaras en alguna ocasión) les extrañó que Marín se tomara el asunto tan a la ligera.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Shaina mirando a June mientras su mano sostenía su cabeza desde el mentón en un gesto de fastidio más que de interés.

-"¿Y bien?" - interrumpió Marín- Shaina estás loca. Cómo se te ocurre traernos a este lugar a platicar.

-Oh perdona, a esta hora de la noche y en este pueblo no encontré la cafetería más cursi donde podamos sentarnos a conversar mientras degustamos pastelitos y café.

-Sabes a qué me refiero... ¿un bar?

-No finjas Marín. Ambas sabemos que los hombres del Santuario suelen escaparse para acá a beber un poco; hasta los de más alto rango, que de "Santos" sólo tienen el título... ¿Por qué nosotras no podemos?

-Porque somos...

-¿Mujeres?- completó la frase la peliverde- ¿Ibas a decir eso?

-No. Somos Amazonas que servimos a Athena y el estar aquí nos distrae de nuestras obligaciones. Shaina, acabamos de pasar por un conflicto muy serio y no podemos bajar la guardia.

Shaina puso sus ojos en blanco un poco fastidiada de la actitud tan formal de su compañera- Ya lo sé y estoy segura que eso tiene que ver con la visita de esta niña.

Señaló con la cabeza a June que había permanecido callada y con los ojos fijos en la nada mientras las de mayor rango discutían. Cuando las miradas de Shaina y Marín se centraron en ella, se puso pálida sin saber cómo empezar a explicarles el dilema que invadía su ser.

-Lo siento June, no era mi intención meterte en este lío pero a veces Shaina suele ser imprudente.

-De...descuida, quizá ella... ella también pueda ayudarme- respondió lentamente.

Shaina se sintió intrigada. Después hubo un largo silencio que luego de unos minutos se vio interrumpido por la intromisión de un hombre que se había acercado desde atrás de la barra del bar.

-Y ustedes tres pedirán algo o se les perdió alguien señoritas - dijo el cantinero.

-Debería traerle algo a esta niña que tiene la garganta tan seca que no quiere hablar- respondió la peliverde.

-¡Shaina! - le reprendió la Amazona de Águila.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso nos quedaremos aquí sólo mirándonos?

-Una... una cerveza, por favor- respondió June con timidez.

-June, si no quieres no te sientas presionada; Shaina sólo quiere molestar.

-Pero sí quiero. De alguna forma, lo necesito... Lo necesitamos, sino no estaríamos aquí.

Había dado justo en el clavo. La intuición femenina una vez más acertaba. June sospechaba que si Marín le había pedido no hablar de "ese asunto" en el Santuario era porque sabía perfectamente lo que la aquejaba, y si Shaina había propuesto ese lugar, no era una casualidad.

Las tres eran Amazonas, guerreras, mujeres; su feminidad atrapada entre sus obligaciones y destino. Sería muy lógico que ellas pasarán por un dilema similar.

El cantinero carraspeó- ¿Algo más?

-Tráigame un whisky- dijo Shaina mirando a Marín con cierto desafío. La verdad era que sí tenía ganas de beber, y sólo buscaba un pretexto para escaparse del Santuario a hacerlo.

Hacía un tiempo había probado un poco, por lo que conocía de esa ligera sensación de pérdida de consciencia que el alcohol provocaba. Era justo lo que necesitaba desde aquella noche en que Seiya la derrotó y vio su rostro, robándole algo más que su dignidad.

-¿Y usted? - le preguntó el cantinero directamente a Marín.

-También un whisky- dijo mirando fijamente a su compañera.

-Vaya...- comentó Shaina una vez que el empleado se marchó - Sólo espero que sepan lo que hacen. No pienso cuidarlas.

-Cállate Shaina, no creas que sabes todo.

La aludida rio- ¿En serio Marín? ¿Tú? Tú que siempre eres tan correcta y estricta... ¿Quién va a creerte que sabes beber alcohol?

-Que te calles- dijo entre dientes- Además estamos aquí para escuchar a June.

Sus bebidas llegaron. La Santa de Camaleón se puso algo nerviosa. Había sido muy sencillo pedir algo de tomar pero ahora que tenía frente a sí la bebida, le impuso. June nunca había probado ni una gota de alcohol en su vida, pero en esa situación le pareció buena idea. Como un cliché: una chica con mal de amores sale a tomar para olvidar.

Estiró su brazo y con la mano algo temblorosa tomó la botella. La bebida amarilla y espumosa entró a su boca con un golpe amargo.

 _¿Cómo es que les gusta beber esta cosa?_ \- pensó y sospechó que su rostro reveló su sentir pues sus compañeras no dejaron de observarla.

Marín se preocupó un poco y estuvo a punto de decirle que la dejará, que quizá una cerveza era demasiado para ella; pero June era también una guerrera y tenía su orgullo. Shaina, por su parte, estuvo a punto de reír al ver la cara de la jovencita, pero su malicia se esfumó cuando tomó su whisky y éste pasó por su garganta, provocándole una sensación como si algo le quemara por dentro.

Fue turno de Marín para reír levemente. Quizá para Shaina el whisky solo era demasiado. Ella, en contraste, sujetó el pequeño vaso de cristal y bebió un buen trago.

La Santa de Águila se caracterizaba por ser muy discreta con sus asuntos personales, y entre sus muchos secretos se encontraban algunas noches que había pasado conversando, riendo y bebiendo un poco con un Caballero Dorado que se había convertido en alguien más que sólo un amigo.

No pudo evitar dedicarle un gesto de satisfacción a Shaina, al mostrarle que se había equivocado y que ella sí sabía beber.

-Bueno June ¿Qué es eso que querías decirn...? - comenzó a decir pero al volverse hacia la rubia, ésta había vaciado la botella. Alzó el envase vacío hacia el cantinero en señal que quería otra.

 _A este paso esta niña regresará arrastrándose al Santuario_ \- pensó Shaina. Y algo en ella le dijo que no sería justo si esa pobre se ponía a beber sola así que tomó valor y de un sorbo vació su vaso.

Marín trató de ser más prudente así que decidió llevar las cosas con más calma. Pidió una vez más a la más joven contara todo de una buena vez. June guardó silencio hasta que su cerveza llegó y luego de un largo sorbo comenzó a hablar.

-¡Es Shun!

-¿El Caballero de Andrómeda? - preguntó Águila.

June una vez más bebió como si de agua se tratase. De hecho, ya no estaba segura de cuándo la cerveza comenzó a tener un sabor más agradable.

En tanto sus compañeras la siguieron, tratando de tomar valor ante las revelaciones de esa noche.

-Es que... es que él me vio... -su voz se quebraba y tenía ojos cristalinos. El alcohol la estaba doblegando muy rápido- Fue... fue el primero.

El cantinero se acercó para servirles más a las Santas de Plata y Marín le pidió dejar la botella. Empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza y seguro necesitarían más a la mano aquel whisky.

-June, tranquila. Que un hombre te vea no es el fin del mundo.

Ella rompió en llanto. Mientras las otras, algo inquietas, siguieron bebiendo.

-No es eso Marín- decía June entre lágrimas- Me duele... me duele que no le importó- remató para luego vaciar su cerveza, sin dejar espacio para pedir otra.

-Él siempre... -hipó - siempre ha sido muy lindo conmigo. Se cayó mi máscara y nada, me quedé... me quedé como una tonta.

-Es un idiota- opinó Shaina que ya empezaba a sentir que sus palabras se escapaban solas de su boca - Todos hacen lo mismo, creen que no es nada y para nosotras significa ¡todo!... Hasta te evitan.

La rubia lloró más fuerte- ¡No!... No quiero eso... Él es muy guapo y lindo... ¡Yo lo quiero!

-Mejor mátalo.

-¡Shaina! - la reprendió Marín.

-Tú no digas nada. No entiendes de estas cosas.

-Sé más de lo que crees- como respuesta sus compañeras abrieron los ojos como plato. Gesto particularmente divertido porque ambas de por sí estaban empezando a tenerlos rojos y desorbitados.

No podía negar que necesitaba contar aquello. Sin reparo sujetó la botella y directamente bebió un largo sorbo para poder contar.

-Aioria...-hizo una pausa para ordenar ideas- Él y yo... Bueno, él ha visto mi rostro en varias ocasiones.

Shaina, sin saber por qué, explotó en una carcajada - ¿Y entonces? - preguntó cuando Marín no continuó hablando.

-¿Qué?

-Pues ya termina de contarnos- pidió Ofiuco sin poder controlar su hablar; aunque debía admitir que incluso sobria no perdería oportunidad de conocer el desliz de su compañera.

-Sí cuéntanos- terció June.

Ella suspiró- Aioria y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, los dos nunca fuimos bien vistos en el Santuario. Cuando Seiya estaba progresando con su entrenamiento, Aioria dijo que sería bueno celebrarlo- se sirvió un poco de whisky en su vaso y bebió un trago más; Shaina y June, ávidas por saber más, hicieron lo mismo con sus bebidas- Esa noche fui a la Quinta Casa, platicamos por largo rato, él sacó una botella de coñac y me ofreció un poco; luego se disculpó por ser un tonto, porque yo no podría probarlo con mi máscara.

Le dije que odio mi tonta máscara- continuó- me respondió que a él no le importaría verme y que esas estúpidas reglas le parecen reto... retir... retor...- se rio de sí misma al no poder decir la palabra a causa del alcohol- - pronunció lentamente- Así que lo hice.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- le cuestionó Shaina.

-Bebimos y conversamos- Shaina arqueó la ceja y le sonrió pícaramente de una manera inédita - Nos vimos varias veces así- admitió.

-¿Y...?- insistió la peliverde.

Marín suspiró en señal que se rendía- Está bien, una noche nos besamos.

\- ¿Y qué más?- Marín no imaginó que su compañera de armas fuera una mujer tan curiosa, por no decir, chismosa.

\- Nada. Besa delicioso pero nada más.

\- Aburridos- se quejó Shaina y siguió bebiendo.

-Pero... - intervino June ya arrastrando las palabras- ¿No te dijo algo?

-No y eso se siente muy feo... Pensé que... que hacer eso no sería malo... Pero no pude...- sin controlarlo un par de lágrimas se le escaparon- no pude evitar sentir algo por él... Y tampoco puedo creer que esté hablando de esto.

-Ves, no les importa y Aioria sólo se está divirtiendo- dijo Shaina.

-No, no, no... Él no es así- aclaró Marín alargando cada vocal que pronunciaba.

-No seas necia... Yo digo que lo mates.

-¿Crees que todo se solul...soluciona así? ¿Lo dices por Seiya?

Marín había dado justo donde dolía. Ahora fue turno de Shaina de beber largamente directo de la botella, que para esas instancias ya iba menos de la mitad.

\- ¡Cállate!... Tú estuviste ahí y no me apoyaste- a la peliverde le costaba trabajo articular bien palabras.

-¿Yo qué? Fue un acci...dente.

\- Sí y tú no le explicaste ¡NADA!... Y luego tuve que perseguirlo y no lo pude matar y a él es más fácil amar... Lo detesto- hablaba con rabia e intentaba no doblegarse ante el llanto.

-Pues… - dijo Marín por fin, luego de un silencio en el que las tres aprovecharon para continuar probando sus bebidas, sintiendo como si aquella noche el alcohol tuviera un efecto anestésico para el alma- Seiya no tiene la culpa, él no te quiere.

-Pues no, él quiere a la niña tonta esa- respondió la peliverde a punto de llorar.

Marín se sentía confundida, Seiya era su pupilo y no le conocía algún romance - Estás loca ¿quién?

-La tal Saori.

En otro momento, la Santa de Águila la hubiese reprendido por ofender a su Diosa pero el whisky había fundido en su cerebro todo sentido de formalidad, así que soltó una carcajada - Estás loca y ebria.

-Claro que no. Tú no viste lo que yo en ese barranco- luego agregó señalando exageradamente a sus ojos verdes- Yo vi cómo "nuestra Diosa" iba a besarlo... Y no lo digo por ebria.

-Pero es la re... la reencare... de Athena. Nos ama a todos.

-Ella será lo que quieras pero también es mujer, como nosotras, y sí siente... Además...- bebió de nuevo desde la botella hasta ver el fondo- siempre anda haciéndose la...- hipó- víctima. La señorita "ven a salvarme Seiya" es más poderosa que todos juntos... Sólo quiere llamar la atención.

Sin saber porqué las tres empezaron a reír. Entre las risas que comenzaban a aliviar sus sentimientos confusos, y en un movimiento casi reflejo, Marín pidió otra botella para las que denominó "sus queridas amigas".

El resto de la noche se convirtió en momentos confusos para las tres guerreras. Con conversaciones mezcladas y que iban de un tema a otro sin sentido.

Por momentos Marín les contaba lo que era estar de manera más personal con Aioria, siempre resaltando lo guapo que es y las ganas que tenía que todo el mundo supiera que entre ellos había algo más que una camaradería. Shaina se burlaba de ella, casi desafiándola a que le dijera al Caballero Dorado lo que estaba ya sintiendo por él y por fin ir más allá de unos cuantos besos. La Santa de Águila esquivaba su mirada e ignoraba esos comentarios; sin embargo, quizá por el efecto del alcohol, creía que dentro de la particular forma de ser de Shaina, esa era la manera en que expresaba su preocupación y la alentaba a liberarse de los dilemas amorosos que la aquejaban.

Shaina, por su parte, en todo momento trataba de meter en la conversación a Seiya con comentarios mezclados de rencor y la atracción que sentía por él. La peliverde recordaba de manera borrosa la cara exasperada de Marín diciendo: "¡Ya deja de hablar de él, por favor!" o "Ahí vas de nuevo, no entiendes". Desde luego su intención no era sólo regañarla, mucho menos armar una pelea entre ellas. Detrás de esos gritos algo exagerados y con palabras arrastrándose, Marín intentaba que su compañera dejara de pensar en Seiya como hombre pues él definitivamente no era para la Santa de Ofiuco.

Para June todo sería aún más confuso. Recordaba haber llorado en más de una ocasión y tenía la impresión de que sus compañeras de más rango se comportaron muy pacientes con ella, permitiéndole desahogarse lo necesario.

Es más, en su afán de consolarla, la propia Shaina se había puesto de pie abruptamente (golpeando con mulso la mesa, tirando la tercera botella de whisky que las tres compartían y derramando un poco del líquido) y le dijo que inmediatamente la llevaría a ver a Shun para que de una buena vez le explicaran a "ese niñito" de qué se trataba el asunto de sus máscaras.

Así, las tres pagaron y salieron bulliciosamente del bar, emprendiendo su camino de regreso al Santuario por senderos que, al parecer de las jóvenes, no paraban de moverse; incluso "de la nada" aparecían en ellos piedras o irregularidades en el piso, que las hacían resbalarse.

Sin embargo, aquella noche nada podría detenerlas… ¿Y por qué no? por primera vez se sentían libres, honestas entre ellas y consigo mismas. Sin máscaras.

 **O/O/O/O/O**

 _June_

Para cuando logró reaccionar (casi 16 horas después de que probó por primera vez una cerveza), se podía escuchar el fluir de agua, como si se encontrara cerca de una especie de fuente. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar en el que jamás había estado. Miró un poco a su alrededor y pensó que aún estaba soñando cuando se encontró con la dulce mirada de Shun, quien pacientemente la cuidaba.

Con una cálida sonrisa el Caballero de Andrómeda le saludó e inmediatamente le ofreció agua. Le pareció obvio que su amiga tendría mucha sed. Shun le preguntó cómo se encontraba y le agradeció mucho que se tomara la molestia de ir al Santuario para visitarlo durante su recuperación en la Fuente de Athena. June estaba muy confundida pero contenta de que su amigo le contara todo lo que había sido de él en esas semanas. Ella no sabía bien lo que sucedía pero no importaba, estar así con Shun hacía su dolor de cabeza fuera casi imperceptible.

Lo que Shun no le contó en ese momento fue que se quedó muy preocupado cuando ella llegó en plena madrugada a la habitación que ocupada en el templo oculto conocido como la Fuente de Athena. Trastabillando y con los ojos rojos, June apenas podía articular palabra pero dijo algo de que ella había decidido amarlo luego perder su máscara… Al final, no terminó de decirle pues apenas se sentó y cayó completamente dormida.

No importaba mucho, Shun tenía planeado preguntarle lo que quiso decir, apenas se recuperara y ella aceptara salir con él.

 _Marín_

Entre sueños pudo sentir lo suave de la cama donde descansaba. Las sábanas y almohadas de ese lecho tenían un aroma muy especial. Algo reconfortante y que se le hacía muy conocido. A lo lejos podía escuchar pasos.

Cuando abrió los ojos y reconoció los símbolos que adornaban la habitación, inmediatamente se dio cuenta en qué lugar estaba. Dio un grito que le taladró su propia cabeza. En ese momento apareció corriendo Aioria, alarmado por el grito de Marín.

Al estar en esa habitación, en esa cama, cerca de ese hombre. Marín sólo empezó a negar con la cabeza, pensando que en su borrachera (y por culpa de los comentarios de Shaina), había cometido una locura.

Luego de un par de minutos de confusión, Aioria por fin logró calmarla. Casi riendo le contó que durante la madrugada estaba de guardia en el Santuario y la vio junto con sus amigas en condiciones no muy propias. Intentó ayudarlas para que no fueran descubiertas, pero Shaina insistió en que primero debía ayudar a Marín. Él accedió ante la terquedad (potenciada por el alcohol) de Shaina.

Había llevado a Marín a ocultarla en la Casa de Leo, entonces ella perdió un poco el control y lo besó como nunca. El Caballero Dorado admitió que había estado a punto de ceder pero cuando ella le susurró al oído que lo amaba, tuvo que detener todo.

Esa mañana Marín escuchaba todo aquello deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener a la mano "su tonta" máscara y ocultar su rostro detrás. Se avergonzaba de su comportamiento y le dolía que Aioria la rechazara en cuanto le habló de amor.

Antes de que ella saliera huyendo de ahí para recuperarse de la resaca, Aioria la detuvo comprendiendo lo que pensaba. Le confesó que desde hacía tiempo él trataba de armarse de valor y decirle que la amaba, y que si había evitado llegar más lejos con ella la noche anterior, era porque esperaba que se diera la oportunidad sin alcohol de por medio, para que ambos pudieran recordar siempre cada detalle. Fue casi una promesa que sellaron con un beso.

 _Shaina_

Las horas pasaron. Ella prácticamente no se dio cuenta hasta vio que el sol salió lentamente detrás de todo el complejo que conformaba el Santuario.

Después que Aioria se llevó a Marín, y que en su estado seguramente ésta tuviera el valor de confesarle lo que sentía (y quién sabe si pasaría algo más entre ellos), y de que guio a June hasta la Fuente de Athena para que se encontrara con el Santo de Andrómeda; supo que ahora ella debía enfrentar sus propios problemas.

Estuvo a punto de entrar en la habitación donde descansaba Seiya. Tenía ganas de despertarlo y gritarle que era un gran estúpido, que lo amaba y que era el hombre más cruel del universo al ignorarla. También, quería besarlo y demostrarle que con ella jamás le faltaría nada, que Saori Kido jamás podría darle lo que ella ofrecía. Pero no. Se marchó de ese lugar.

Pasó junto al Templo de Athena, donde esa chiquilla descansaba plácidamente. En un impulso quiso darle una buena bofetada, sólo porque ella había ganado en el corazón de Seiya; quizá, si no hubiese sido la reencarnación de una Diosa, la hubiera desaparecido como a decenas de sus enemigos. Pero no. Siguió su camino.

Subió a lo alto de una colina y se sentó a pensar mil cosas al mismo tiempo. El tiempo transcurrió paralelamente a la disminución del efecto del alcohol. De un momento a otro todo a su alrededor dejó de moverse y desapareció el zumbido que tenía en sus oídos desde que iban a la mitad de la segunda botella de whisky.

Un rayo de sol se posó en su rostro. Un nuevo día comenzaba. Al final, Shaina concluyó que había cosas que simplemente no eran para ella y debía aprender a perder.

Se puso de pie, miró hacia el Templo de Athena y dijo: "Sólo no lo lastimes".

Se fue hacia su cabaña a descansar, luego de dormir unas horas una resaca la esperaría.

 **Fin**

 _¡Uf! Vaya, vaya. Literalmente a este fic le di un montón de vueltas: borrando, quitando, corrigiendo, rehaciendo, aquí y allá. Pero creo que al final logré llegar a la idea que tenía en un principio. Hasta tuve que agregarle un mini epílogo a cada una de nuestras chicas para no dejar cosas pendientes._

 _Andy, Fuego. Gracias por proponer tan desafiante tópico para este reto. Y, sobre todo, gracias por sus valiosas observaciones en el proceso._

 _Confieso que me divertí mucho escribiendo (hasta me sacrifiqué por ustedes y tuve que ir un par de veces a inspírame in vivo… no es broma), así que deseo les haya agradado la lectura y agradezco de antemano sus comentarios._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
